Given to lightning one shots
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: One shots based around my story given to lightning! I hope you guys end up liking these!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!

Welcome to my new oneshots collection for given to lightning!

Okay this one happens in between chapters 15 and 16.

-/-/-/:/:/:/:-

Digital muttered mused his breath.

"Digital? Are you alright?" Digital heard Zane ask.

Digital didn't even looked up. "Yes. I...I am completely fine, mr Zane."

"You seem to feel other wise. What's bothering you?" Zane asked.

"Sir, really, I'm alright." Digital said.

"Your eyes prove otherwise." Zane told him.

"They do? How would they prove otherwise?" Digital asked.

"Well, for starters, they look rather sad." Zane said. "I'm certain something is bothering you. Now will you please tell m what is wrong."

Digital sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. 'There is no getting out of this.' He thought then looked up at Zane and said "o am merely worried, sir! Kelly was just kidnapped by Rydian, you know." Digital said

"Digital, Kelly will be fine."

"you have no idea what Rydian is capable of, or how he hurt Kelly and I." Digital snapped.

"We have met him, but what did he do to you?" Zane asked.

"Experiments." Digital said and shuddered. "He said something about a mission. Muttering about a hunter to find them. I still have the pain I felt stuck in my head."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Zane said.

"It's not your fault." Digital shrugged. "I...I'm sorry for saying it like that..I guess...I'm just worried about her."

"It's alright, digital." Zane said.

Digital nodded, but then sighed. "It's just...what Rydian has done to both of us, can not be undone. Kelly's been scarred emotionally, but I'm worried that he'll end up doing to her, what he did to me." Digital showed Zane his scarred hands.

"Rydian did that to you?" Zane asked.

Digital knew he had actually done those scars himself, but he didn't want anyone knowing that, not even Kelly. And she was his best friend. "Yeah, let's go with that." He told the titanium ninja.

Zane gave digital a small smile. "I completely understand why you are so worried digital, but I promise you, Kelly will be fine. We're searching for her location as we speak. She'll be okay."

Digital nodded. "Okay. Thank you Zane." Digital smiled.

"You're quite welcome digital." Zane told him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What did you think?

Good?

Terrible?

Tell me in the reviews!


	2. Father's Day

Here's the ONESHOT I promised!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A four year old Kelly hid under her bed. What had her parents been fighting about?

Some sort of a machine?

That sounded about right.

Her daddy scared her so much. He'd recently taken to hurting her. Slapping, kicking and hitting her.

Not to mention he found so much joy in seeing her cry it seemed.

What had her mom muttered under her breath that morning? Something about Father's Day?

She had no idea, honestly.

Just then she heard someone thunder in. Kelly held her stuffed cat tightly to her chest. "Brat?! Where are you?! I know you're in here!" He growled. Kelly whimpered and Rydian went down to her level he grabbed her and hit her. "Daddy, no! Stop! Please! It hurts! Daddy!" Kelly cried.

He stopped briefly, and Kelly thought she was gonna be okay. Then he lead her to the stairs. Kelly began to cry wet tears. What was he doing? "D-daddy?" She asked.

Then he literally threw her down the stairs.

Then she only saw black. She could hear her parents yelling at each other, and eventually Her mom thundered down the stairs, and pick her up.

They never came back to that house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly felt the wind brush her face from walking in the city. She felt the scar that ran down her shoulder. It hurt at it's touch.

It was still there after six years after her so called 'father' threw her down the stairs. Rydian was a monster.

She was pretty sure her uncles, mother-to-be and her father.

Her dad.

Her new dad.

She still wondered how he cared for much for her. Her new dad was Jay, the blue ninja. Kelly's mom apparently knew that that she was going to die the night Kelly met Jay. And Kelly's mom ended up giving Kelly to Jay. And to the day, it was the exact date, it was marking a month and two weeks since they met, and Jay adopted her.

Today they were going to see everyone at the homeless shelter, then meeting with Kelly's grandfather, Ed.

Kelly looked up to see the exact alleyway where Jay had found her. She stopped.

"Why'd you stop, Kelly?" Jay asked.

"Kelly grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him to a stop in the alleyway. "When I first met you, daddy, you were right...here."

Jay chuckled. "Yeah, I remember." He kissed her head. "I never thought that standing up for a sweet kid like you would change my life forever." Jay smiled. "But..."

"But what?" Kelly asked.

"It did. I wouldn't have it any other way. Ever." Jay said.

"I love you, daddy. Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks, sunshine." Jay smiled. "Now keys get a move on. I know the homeless shelter doesn't close but, I want to see your grandfather before the days up."

"Okay, daddy!" Kelly beamed.

Life was so much better with a REAL, CARING father around.

-/-/-/-/-

I hope you liked! Please review!


	3. Anger and fear

Okay, I got writers block!

Then I wrote this!

YAY!

Have fun with this!

:)

The lets kill Rydian club:-_-'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly looked up to her dad, who had just walked in looking really angry.

Kelly remembered that look. It was what seemed to be on Rydian's face permanently.

He had just returned from fighting a gang. It was new fight with a gang, she was told. The heist had been stopped, and that was why she couldn't understand why her father was so angry. Kelly was about to turn away and hide in her room, but kelly really wanted to know what was wrong. She never saw her daddy like that. Jay has always been happy, occasionally nervous around her.

Kelly went up to her adoptive father. "Daddy-"

"Not now Kelly." Jay said.

Kelly blinked. "Daddy, are you okay?" Kelly asked, seeming a little worried.

Jay gritted his teeth. "I said not now, Kelly."

Kelly walked back a bit. "I...I...I'm sorry...daddy I..I..."

"KELLY DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID NOT NOW!" Jay yelled. But as soon as he did, he regretted it. He saw his scared Kelly was. She was shaking a little, even. Jay tried Approaching her, but she just ran to her room. Jay smacked himself on the head.

"I'm such an idiot!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jay leaned against Kelly's door. He sighed. Kelly had been in there for an hour at least.

"Jay?" Jay turned around and saw Nya there. "She hadn't come out yet?"

Jay shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell at her like that...but after happened today..."

Nya sighed. "Jay. That guy was really out of line."

Jay sighed. That night when the fought the guy off, he knew about Kelly. He said Jay was a bad ninja, a worse father, and that he would kidnap Jay's daughter, and bring him to Rydian himself. "I know. I just...she was so scared. I feel terrible."

Nya smiled softly. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Once. She ran away from me though." Jay whispered.

Nya smiled. "Try again. I'm sure it'll work out."

Jay sighed. "You're right." He knocked gently on Kelly's door. "Kelly? Sweetheart? Can I come in?"

Kelly sighed. "O-okay. The door's unlocked."

Jay came in, trying to smile, but failed at the sight of her fearful face. "hey sunshine."

Kelly looked up at her dad fearfully. "Hi..."

Jay sighed. "Kelly...listen...I didn't mean to yell at you. Something just happened- but that's no excuse. I was just scared for your safety, and angry at the person who threatened to take you away...I almost lost you once that way."

Kelly still avoided eye contact and squeezed her stuffed cat. "You sounded like Rydian...I thought you were going to hurt me."

'Ouch.' Jay thought. 'That hurts'. Jay gently lifted Kelly's chin up to look him in the eye. Her light blue eyes met his, and he sighed. "Kelly, I would never hurt you. I promised, didn't I?"

Kelly nodded. "I'm sorry...I've just been having nightmares about him...I always wake up in the night thinking he's about to attack me...but it's you instead."

Jay smiled with sympathy. "I'm sorry I scared you Kelly. But I promise would never hurt you. If anything, if Rydian even looks at you, I'd fight him."

Kelly hugged him, tightly. Jay smiled and hugged back. "You forgive me, sweetheart?"

Kelly smiled. "Of course I do...you just scared me..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

How did you guys like this oneshot? Next chapter of given to lightning should be up by Friday.


	4. Momma

It's another sad one. Sorry, but I just feel sad. And I got this idea a while ago.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly sat on her bed, and looked up at her mother. "Jay seemed nice." Kelly smiled.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he does seem very nice."

"Yeah. Hey, did you take your medicine, momma?" Kelly asked.

Her mother hesitated. "Yes."

"Okay, good."

Cassandra looked over at her daughter. "Kelly, what do you really think of your new friend?""

"Well...not a lot of people stick up for me, and he did. And he walked me home, and when I asked if he wanted to have dinner with us, he immediately said yes... I really do trust him. He's a very good person."

Cassandra chuckled a little and sat beside her daughter. "You like him that much, huh?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah. For us, it's like he was heaven sent." Kelly smiled. Kelly's mother smiled, then coughed harshly. Kelly's eyes went wide, and she looked up at her mother. "Momma? Are you okay?"

"Yes baby... Just a little tired is all." Cassandra said and hugged her daughter tightly. Then she tucked her daughter in and kissed Kelly's head.

"I love you momma..." Kelly smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cassandra sighed. Her time was almost up. Soon she'd be going to heaven, she knew that much.

But she knew her ex husband would do anything to get his hands on Kelly. Then she realized so,etching. Kelly did need a father...someone who could protect her and love her...

That man that took such amazing care with Kelly...

Cassandra then knew what she had to do. She went to bed and closed her eyes, to never open them again. But, On her nightstand, she left a note.

It read :

Dear Isaac.

If you are reading this, I have passed on. There is one thing I need you to know. I have left my daughter, my prized possession, to Jay Walker. The blue ninja.

Tell Kelly I love her.

-Cassandra

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly woke up in that instant. She had a nightmare. She crept to her mother's room. "Momma, I had-" Kelly stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother was pale. She wasn't breathing. Her face was violently bare. Kelly's mother was dead. "Momma?" Kelly asked, then burst into tears. "MOMMA, NO! MOMMA, DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME YET! MOMMA! PLEASE!" Kelly sobbed. But it was no use.

Cassandra had passed on...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-:/:-/

That was so sad, wasn't it?...

Sorry.


	5. Digital's past

Digital looked at his fearful mother with worry. He didn't like it when she was distressed. "M...mother?"

She quickly whirled around. "Yes, darling?"

"Are you alright?" Digital asked her. "You seem distressed." At that moment she became quite quiet. Abigail hugged her roboy son. "Mother?"

"Don't let him break you. When -if- he finds you, don't let him hurt you. Don't let him experiment on you. Promise me, please, Digital. love you son." Abigail said.

"I love you too, mother." Digital said.

"Now please," Abigail pleaded. "Go hide.

-:-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"WHERE ARE YOU TWERP?!"

Digital shuddered at the voice of his captor. Three years ago he had been taken from his mother, and now was the little experiment of Rydian Drake. "Here sir." Digital said meekly. The way he saw it, the sooner he showed himself, the sooner it was over.

"There you are, you little-" what came next was a string of swear words, ones that digital database didn't even recongnize, flowing like a river.

"What do you need me for, sir?" He asked quietly.

"Come with me." Rydian grinned wickedly.

"Sir?" Digital asked quietly.

"I want to learn what makes you tick, robot. I'll just need a few samples of you. Then it'll all be over." Rydian said, with an insane look in his eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Digital knew this man was insane now. He knew it by heart. Digital had been tormented SO MANY FREAKING TIMES he thought he would go insane. Maybe he had. He had broken one of the promises he made to his mother. He let Rydian experiment on him. He felt like the worst son in the universe. He grabbed one of the tools that Rydian often used on him, one of the sharper ones, and cut. He mad little marks on his metal skin. Some would feel pain at this but Digital couldn't. He just...couldn't feel anything but sadness in that moment. As tiny droplets of a clear liquid fell down his cheeks he whispered these words. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't keep those promises. No one can repair a heart as broken as mine."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

A small peak at digital' past. All before he met Kelly and jay and hunter.


	6. His daughter

OHMYGOODNESSOHMYGOODNESSOHGOODNESS! GOD IS TRUELY ALIVE! OKAY OKAY OKAY I AM FREAKING OUT! My friend was dead, and came back cause God sent her back, omg I'm so freaking happy.

Okay, back to this oneshot. I'll try to get the. Next actual chapter out tomorrow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was late at night when Jay was stuck thinking about all that happened durning the past month.

He had adopted a daughter. He knew he it wouldn't be easy, of course. But then again, he never imagined Kelly's birth dad would come track her down. Especially after all that Rydian had done to her.

Not to mention he tried to kidnap Kelly, which sent Jay in a complete panic. He was ready to kill Rydian, if he was being honest. Not to mention of how hurt she was when he finally found her.

He definitely wouldn't leave her alone for a long while after this.

And now that he knew why Rhydian wanted her, he'd never let go.

He heard some footsteps from down the hall, and he saw Kelly, raced into the bathroom. He heard sounds of her vomiting and he came in to his daughter puking in the toilet. he walked over to her, and gently held back her hair and gently rubbed her back. "Sh...Kelly...it's okay..." Kelly stopped, finally, and looked helplessly at Jay. She looked miserable. She was really pale, with a red, runny nose and a fever flushed face. She was about to say something, but she began to cough. It sounded like she was coughing up a lung. "Kelly, don't say anything. You're sick, aren't you?"

Kelly nodded weakly. "Yeah..." She rasped.

Jay winced st how sore her voice sounded. He picked her up gently, and carefully carried her back to her room. He was worried for his daughter, since she hadn't been sick before, while under his care. He laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. "I'll be right back, sweetie." Jay told her. He went off to get a bucket, some tissues, some medicine and a cold cloth. He came back, and gently shook her awake. "Kelly, sweetheart, I need you to get up to take some medicine."

Kelly opened her eyes, and struggled to sit up. Jay got a spoonful of medicine. Kelly looked wary of it, and Jay gave her a sympathetic look. "I know liquid flu medicine is horrible, buts it's the only thing I could find." Kelly nodded slowly and took her medicine. "Alright, sweetie, you can lie back down now." Kelly nodded again and lied back down. Jay put the cold cloth on her forehead, hoping to bring her fever down. He knew she was going to get sick. Probably from the way Rydian treated her. Jay kissed her forehead and whispered. "Sweet dreams sweetheart." And sat in a chair by her bed watching over her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I'm still totally freaking out! Sorry, I'm excited and now she's got this cross like mark...my head is spinning. Bye guys, I have to calm down now,


	7. Message

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful.


	8. The future of given to lightning

This oneshot may make you sad, cause this is a future of given to lightning. And a possible early version of the ending.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kelly stood in the mirror checking her dress. It was a light blue dress with red spiral markings. The dress ended about four inches below her knees. She blew at her a price of her hair in her was wearing blue slip on shoes to match.

"Kelly, Digital isn't going to wait up for us!" Hunter growled.

Kelly smirked. She knew that was a lie. Her boyfriend would wait up for her. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

She came down the stairs to see Hunter sitting there, tapping his foot. "Why I decided to drive us to the hall is beyond me. That and your parents are having a party when they've only been married five years."

"It's a milestone. Digital and I have been together five years." The two walked out of the walker* house to see digital waiting out front with jordan, talking with her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kelly. "Woah..Kelly, you look absolutely stunning."

"Aw, thanks sweetheart." Kelly giggled, and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. Digital giggled a little, making Hunter smirk.

"Okay, okay, lovebirds. Let's go." Hunter said, ushering them to the car.

Digital smirked and whispered in hunter's ear "Says the guy who wants to propose to Jordan."

"Zip it." Hunter growled

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kelly smiled a bit as her parents were dancing. Her older brother, Christopher, who was being fostered, looked at her uncomfortably. He wasn't used to so many people. Kelly chuckled to herself (as he gave her a look that clearly meant, HELP ME,) as she sat beside her younger brother Ethan. She remembered how fast time had went by.

It only seemed a second ago she was meeting her dad on that street corner, and now, she had a real family.

She had a mother again.

She had the best father she could ask for.

She had caring uncles that always treated her like she always belonged.

And, finally, she had two amazing brothers.

If you looked across the room you could see there wasn't a person who wasn't happy.

As the dance ended, jelly got the room's attention. "I'd like to say something." Everyone was looking at her. "My parents almost didn't happen. They were in love, but lost each other, then they found each other again. And look how far they've come. I couldn't ask for better parents." She raised her glass, although hers and the other people under eighteen's were filled with water. "To my parents, Jay and Nya. May this only be a stepping stone to how long you will be together."

There was cheering and a couple "here here!"s in the crowd. Jay smiled at his daughter and he and Nya passionately kissed.

Kelly smiled. Her story had a happy ending. And we all know when her story ends, a new one begins.

-/-/-/-/-

Did that make you sad? I bet it did.

But, here's my plan.

I'm already planning the third given to lightning, and there's definately going to be a fourth. Even if I end it there, it won't be the last you see of Kelly, Digital and Hunter!


End file.
